


En Garde!

by Ehliena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben used to fence, F/M, Fencing AU, Poe is the instructor, Pre-Relationship, Rey and Finn are students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben visits his old fencing school and gets roped into a match against the star pupil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Garde!

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to [lasthopeforthedarkside](http://lasthopeforthedarkside.tumblr.com/) over at tumblr for this prompt!

A stranger walked into the fencing hall, immediately getting Rey’s attention. Not many people had the confidence to walk into the hall, but the stranger seemed comfortable enough in the place, making Rey wonder who he was.

The hall was just a big room with rubber mats on the floor. A wall of mirrors was set up on the side opposite the entrance. The left side, if you just entered, had benches and the entrances to the changing rooms. The right wall was lined with different banners.

The Skywalker School of Fencing was old. Founded a few decades back by Anakin Skywalker, it was currently being run by his son Luke. Sir Luke wasn’t the only teacher however, through the years, old students came back and taught a new generation of aspiring fencers.

“Hey Finn,” Rey whispered, nudging the man sitting next to her. “Who’s that?”

“Who?” Finn asked, his eyes darting in the direction where Rey’s head was tilted. Finn’s forehead furrowed as he tried to place the man. “I don’t know. He looks familiar though.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met him before,” Rey commented. “I’m pretty sure I would remember if I did.”

The pair continued to stare at the man, who stopped in front of a picture on the opposite wall. They were currently on a break. The students had to pair off and practice on their own, since only Sir Poe was teaching that day, they could call a break if they got tired. At the end of the lesson though, they were expected to demonstrate the moves they were supposed to have practiced, just to show that they didn’t slack off.

“Could you two be any more obvious?” Jessika said as she plopped down on the bench next to Rey. “Stop staring.”

“What?” Rey asked, turning her attention to the other girl.

“You’re clearly curious about that guy,” she nodded to the stranger. “I can’t believe you guys don’t know him.”

“Jess cut them some slack,” Snap said as he put a hand on her shoulder. “They haven’t been here long.”

“They’ve been here long enough,” Jessika shrugged off his hand. “They should recognize Madame Leia’s son.”

“That’s Ben Solo?” Finn asked, his head doing a double-take at the stranger. “He’s not what I expected.”

Rey nodded. The Ben Solo in the pictures was always well-dressed when he was out of fencing gear. In the pictures where he was assuming the neutral position, although it was still, his body was always poised like he could strike at any time, much like a cobra. The man standing across them was in a frumpy sweater and bulky glasses.

“I guess Law School does that to a person,” Jessika shrugged. “Come on Snap, let’s get back to practising.”

Without another word, Jessika walked back to their usual spot on the mats. Snap shot the two an apologetic look before following. The bigger man knew that it wasn’t their fault that they didn’t know Ben Solo, Jessika was just being herself, which took some getting used to.

“So that’s Ben Solo,” Finn mused.

Rey hummed. She wasn’t really paying attention. Something about the man intrigued her.

He used to teach some classes in the fencing school before he went off to Law School, she knew that. She also knew that he was really good at fencing back in the day. He and Sir Poe used to train together, then teach together. But ever since she started taking lessons, she never saw him, even during school breaks. She wondered what he was doing back.

“Shall we go practice?” Finn suggested.

“Yeah,” Rey agreed, picking up her gear. Whatever questions she had about the man weren’t going to be answered by staring at him. She might as well train.

***

As Ben entered the main practice hall of the fencing school, he knew he was home. It had the same smell, dried sweat on the mats and fresh body odor coming from the students.

His Uncle Luke had asked him to come in today, even though he was only home for the long weekend. Something about a really talented fencer.

Ben couldn’t really care less. He gave up fencing when he entered Law. He simply didn’t have time to practice the sport and still be on top of his school work. He didn’t think it was possible, but he actually loss interest in the sport.

He stopped in front of a picture of him and Poe. He remembered that day. They had just won the city championship for their school. They were going to compete in the semi-finals, and then eventually they would be the national champions.

Ben smiled. Those were good days, simpler days. He sighed. Any day when he wasn’t reading on _mens rea_ and criminal law was what constituted a good day for him now.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled. He could tell that there was somebody watching him. He didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable by being caught staring, so he ignored the feeling.

A few minutes passed and he figured that it was probably safe to turn around. He saw that a pair had just occupied a spot on the mats. It was highly likely that one of them, or possibly the both of them were the ones staring at him.

Ben understood the curiosity though. Even during his time in the hall, visitors were rare. Outsiders were always scrutinized whenever they wandered into the school.

He took a seat on the bench, trying not to draw any more attention to himself. He failed miserably though, because Poe had spotted him.

“Well look who deigned to grace us with his presence!” Poe announced with a huge grin on his face. “Ben Solo in the flesh!”

Ben narrowed his eyes at his old friend, which just caused the grin on the instructor’s face to widen. He stood up and walked over to Poe.

“Instructor Dameron,” Ben greeted formally, causing Poe to snort in surprise. “I hope I’m not disturbing anything.”

“Not at all!” Poe assured him. “Class, this is Ben Solo. He’s also a champion fencer.”

“It was a long time ago,” Ben pointed out. “I think your students can beat me.”

“Don’t be so humble,” Poe told him. “How about a match for old time’s sake?”

“Are you serious?” Ben asked. “I’m not even dressed for a spar. And you have a class.”

“They don’t mind, do you class?” at the class’s denial, Poe smirked at Ben. “There’s an extra suit in the locker room.”

Ben shook his head as he headed off to the locker room to change. Somehow, Poe always seemed to be able to talk him into things. Ben gave a small smile. Some things never changed.

***

“Rey,” Poe said as soon as Ben went through the door. “I want you to have the match with him.”

“Sir?” Rey asked.

“Trust me,” Poe flashed her a smile.

Rey nodded. The man had charm and a lot of it. Rey wished he used his charm for good instead of evil.

She sighed, accepting her fate to be embarrassed in front of the entire class. At least she’ll get practice out of it. No offense to Finn, but she barely broke a sweat practicing against him. Then again, he did just start fencing.

They waited a while before Ben reappeared from the lockers. Rey used that time to get some stretches in and calm her mind. She just had to believe in herself.

After all, a mind troubled by doubt could not focus.

***

When Ben exited the locker room, he was pulling at the collar of his vest. He gave Poe a troubled look as the other man handed him a mask.

“Why aren’t you getting a mask?” Ben asked, his suspicion rising.

“I thought it would be better if you sparred with Rey,” Poe replied brightly. “Besides, if we sparred, who would be the referee?”

Ben would have argued, but seeing how the girl was already in position and waiting for him, he didn’t see the point. Besides, it would make him look bad in front the students. Ben reluctantly accepted the rapier that Poe handed him and made his way onto the mat.

“Alright,” Poe said, looking at the two. “Best of three. First one to two wins. Fencers ready?”

He stood opposite his opponent and readied his stance. The rest of the occupants blurred into the background as he focused only on the rapier in his hand and his opponent across from him.

“En garde!” Poe called out, formally starting the match.

Ben knew that even after months of no practice he was light on his feet, but his opponent, Rey, he reminded himself, was fast. She attacked, her right heel making contact on the mat and her rapier pointed at him.

Ben retreated two steps. He might not know how she fought, but he knew how Poe taught. She would feint and attack him.

He was correct. She automatically attacked and would have scored a hit, if he only retreated one. He batted away her rapier and lunged at her.

Despite being caught off-guard, her reflexes were good and parried his blow and immediately countered with a riposte, scoring a hit.

Despite himself, Ben smiled. The girl was a good opponent.

They quickly assumed the starting position and waited for Poe’s signal. Ben wasn’t about to lose to her, not without a fight at least.

“En garde!”

He waited for her to make the first move, like their first set. He kept his weight equally distributed between his legs, ready to attack or retreat at a moment’s notice.

He saw that she was hesitating. Perhaps she was waiting for him to move so she could parry and riposte and win the match.

Ben feinted and Rey took the bait. She seemed stunned when the tip of his rapier was on her vest.

They once again assumed the starting position for the last bout, saying no to all offers of water.

Ben declined because he knew that if he had a break, the adrenaline would wear off and he wouldn’t be able to continue. Rey was stubborn enough not to take a break because her opponent wasn’t resting.

Poe shook his head at the two, just realising that maybe pitting two of the most determined, to say it nicely, people he knew wasn’t such a good idea. But he was the one who had insisted on the match, so he had no choice but to see it through.

“En garde!”

Ben lunged, knowing that it was a risky move. He’d played it safe the first two rounds, but it was his pride on the line. That and his legs were killing him. He had forgotten how much footwork was required in fencing.

Rey also lunged. Some things were just do or die. Given that she already had quite a work out prior to the match, she was also beat.

The tips of their rapiers were on the other’s vest. It seemed that time stood still at that moment. It was a tie.

The opponents stood and regarded each other. Only Poe could decide who won the match.

“Sir Poe?” Rey asked through puffs of air.

“I think--” Poe said slowly, deliberating to whom he would award the point.

“It’s a tie,” Ben said, taking off his helmet. “Good job.”

He held his hand out for Rey to shake. She paused and stared at it for a moment before she also removed her helmet and accepted his hand.

“It was an honor to spar with you,” she sincerely replied.

“With that class is dismissed,” Poe announced.

The class scattered to pick up their things and change. Rey lingered for a bit, relaxing her muscles. Matches always left her tense, especially those in front of a lot of people. As she was entering the female locker room, she noticed that Poe and Ben were still on the benches.

 “Are you here to stay?” Poe asked, offering Ben a towel.

“Long weekend,” Ben explained, wiping the sweat off of his face. “That match?”

“You know I like seeing you get your butt kicked,” Poe shrugged.

Ben just snorted. Poe might like to tease him, but the man would also be the first one to jump in and defend him. That was just the type of friend Poe was.

“You still eat a burger after practice?” Ben asked.

“Yep. It’s tradition!” Poe laughed. “Finn and Rey come with me these days though.”

“Really?” Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Poe smiled, obviously proud of the two. “They’re great.”

“So, Rey?” Ben asked.

“Interested?” Poe smirked.

“She’s a good fencer,” Ben commented.

“Pretty smart too,” Poe commented. “She’s going to be at Alderaan U next year on full scholarship.”

“Alderaan?”

“That’s where you go for Law, right?” Poe clarified, not really needing the answer.

“Are you setting me up?” Ben asked.

“Not at all,” Poe denied, a little too innocently, in Ben’s opinion. “Come on, let’s go clean up. Then we can go for burgers.”

Ben watched as his friend walked off to the showers. He knew that Poe was up to something. That his uncle asked him to go to the school, might probably mean that he had something to do with it too. He knew they meant well, but he didn’t think that he needed their meddling in his life.

Still, Rey did intrigue him. Perhaps he’d find out over burgers what made her so interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Like ballroom, I know absolutely nothing about fencing. So I am apologising for whatever mistakes I have made.


End file.
